The Long, Cold Winter
by Hobbster
Summary: Rebecca Cole comes to Four Corners to find help and finds love.


The Long, Cold Winter

It was a cold, wet September morning in Four Corners. There was a chill in the air and the clouds hung menacingly. The seven peacekeepers performed their routine tasks, almost hoping for something to break the monotony, but cautious in what they wished. After breakfast, they gathered at the saloon for coffee.

"Shit," said Chris, "Forgot my cheroots. Back in a minute." He sauntered back to the boarding house; no need to rush, there was nothing much to do. Chris stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He heard soft thudding noises as if someone was in his room. Chris drew his gun and burst through the door to find a young boy emptying a dresser drawer onto the floor. The boy wore a jacket at least three sizes too big, oversized jeans, a flannel shirt, and floppy brimmed hat. He must be wearing his big brother's hand-me-downs thought Chris as he holstered his gun. As soon as he saw Chris, the boy dropped the drawer he was searching and dove for the open window. Chris leapt after the boy, managed to grab him by the seat of the pants and haul him back into the room.

"Let me go!" yelled the boy kicking and punching at Chris.

"You've got spunk," chuckled Chris as he grabbed the boy's arms, "But settle down. If you hurt me, it's gonna go worse for you!"

"Let me go!" the boy kept yelling as he continued to struggle. Then he caught Chris in the stomach with his elbow.

"That's it," Chris growled as he leaned the boy over the rail at the foot of the bed. Chris held his arms behind his back, and gave him six solid swats to the seat of his pants. Something was wrong with this boy; he was downright puny! His voice was getting awfully shrill as he continued to shout at Chris and his butt felt… Then the "boy's" hat fell off and long auburn hair fell across his – her – face!

Shocked, Chris released his hold on the girl's arms and she dove again for the window. Gathering his wits about him, he grabbed her jacket and dragged her back into the room. This time Chris maintained his hold on her as he slammed the window shut. "Okay, little lady," glared Chris as he propelled her toward the center of the room, "Empty your pockets. What did you steal?"

"Nothing!" she insisted as she stood seething at Chris with her hands on her hips. "I didn't take anything. I'm not a thief!" Her flowing hair seemed unmanageable and continued to fall over her face. She tried to push it behind her ears.

Chris looked around the room. The clothing in the dresser drawers was dumped on the floor, along with the drawer she dropped. The pillows, sheets and quilt were thrown on a pile in the center of the bed. Newspapers were strewn about and the contents of the writing desk were cast upon the floor. Nothing was broken, but everything was thrown about. It was enough of a mess that it angered him to think about cleaning it up. "What's your name?" Chris asked, but it was really a demand. She folded her arms and glared at Chris. He couldn't help smirking. She was good; bet her pa had his hands full with her! He couldn't tell how old she was with her hair obscuring her face. She was small; just a little over five feet tall and couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds soaking wet.

"I'm gonna ask you again, what's your name? Who takes care a' you?" demanded Chris.

"None of your business, and I take care of myself. I'm not a child," snapped the girl pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Little lady," snarled Chris, "I get the feelin' you've searched through strangers' rooms before. You've been lucky that you haven't been caught, but you can't just break into a man's room. One a' these days you will get caught; some man is gonna beat you into submission, have his way with you, and then turn you over to the law! I'm gonna make sure you think long and hard before you try this trick again!" With that, Chris sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her across his lap. He began to apply the full force of his hand to her already punished backside. She shrieked with each swat and struggled to get free, but Chris held her firmly. "I know I can keep this up longer than you can," barked Chris. "What's your name?" She shook her head and Chris gave her six more solid swats.

"Please, stop," she begged.

"What's your name?" asked Chris. He slapped her bottom six more times and she called out, "Rebecca! Rebecca Cole. Please let me up."

Chris held her firmly across his lap. "What were you lookin' for?"

"Nothing," Rebecca wailed. Six more sound swats rained down. "No, honestly," she cried, "I just wanted to make you angry. Please let me go!"

"Well, you certainly succeeded, Becky," said Chris as he shook his head. He set her on her feet. "Start cleanin' up this mess and start explainin'. Try anything and you'll find yourself back over my knee."

It took Rebecca a full minute to catch her breath and comprehend her very first spanking! Chris remained sitting on the edge of the bed watching Rebecca. When she looked toward the door, he made a move to stand. Rebecca immediately knelt down and began folding clothes and putting them back in drawers. Every once in a while, she asked, "Where does this belong?" or "Does this go here?" Rebecca reluctantly told Chris her story.

A man named Tyler Lance killed her uncle – the uncle who raised her after her parents' death. Her Uncle Michael meant the world to her and he was dead at Tyler Lance's hand. The law refused to do anything because Lance had "witnesses" that he bought and paid to support his story. Her Uncle Michael played poker with Lance and lost. Supposedly her uncle drew a gun and Lance shot him in self defense. Rebecca knew her uncle never carried a gun.

A few days after her uncle's murder, Lance had a deed to one of her uncle's San Francisco hotels. Lance said he won it in the poker game. Rebecca knew her uncle would never bet the hotel; he only played for enjoyment. Lance headed east and Rebecca followed him to Eagle Bend. If it's the last thing she ever does, Rebecca will make Tyler Lance pay for her uncle's murder. She acted like that was the end of her story.

"So what does all that have to do with this mess in my room," Chris wanted to know.

"I stole this watch from Tyler Lance," Rebecca said warily as she pulled a pocket watch from her coat and handed it to Chris. "It has his name engraved on the back. I was going to leave it on the floor as if it was dropped by accident. I thought maybe you would think Lance was trying to steal from you and you would…"

"I would what?" demanded Chris as he turned the watch over in his hands.

Rebecca swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she should continue, but the way Chris glared at her, she said, "I thought you would go gunning for him. I was trying to decide between you and Vin Tanner. Then after seeing the two of you together, I thought you were the better choice."

"In other words, I seemed more like a killer," growled Chris, "Is that what you meant?"

Rebecca shifted uneasily under his glare. She finished making the bed and stood facing Chris. "I'm sorry that I ransacked your room." Rebecca took a deep breath and looked up at Chris again. "I explained, I cleaned up the mess I made, and I apologized. Now may I please leave?"

"Where are you staying?" asked Chris.

"I have a room at the hotel," answered Rebecca. "Am I free to go now?"

"I'll just walk you over to the hotel; you can change your clothes, and then go over to the saloon with me to tell your story to a few a my friends." Chris watched Rebecca's reaction. She was horrified! Chris took her arm, ushered her out the door and practically dragged her to the hotel. Rebecca argued with him the entire way. He took her key from the mystified desk clerk and practically pulled her up the steps to her room. Rebecca stood in front of the door and protested, "You can't come into my room! Not while I'm changing my clothes!"

"You're not going out the window," said Chris dryly, "And there's a privacy screen in every one a' these rooms."

Chris unlocked the door and pushed Rebecca inside. He arranged the screen away from the window, in front of the wardrobe. He sat in a chair near the door, folded his arms, and waited. Rebecca poured some water into the basin on the washstand and cleansed her face. She took her chemise and corset out of the bureau drawer trying not to wave them in front of Chris Larabee. She opened the wardrobe doors and felt that it gave her a little more privacy. She dressed as quickly as she could. Why did women have to wear so many clothes? Rebecca brushed her hair and piled it on her head; a few tendrils escaped around her face, but she didn't have time to fuss. He was beginning to tap his foot. Rebecca came around the screen and said, "I'm ready."

Chris stared at her and said nothing. From the look on his face, Rebecca quickly checked her clothing; she thought in her haste, she may have forgotten to button her bodice! Chris couldn't remember the last time he saw a woman – and she was definitely a woman – as beautiful as Rebecca Cole! She was small, but perfectly proportioned. She had white teeth, a perfect Cupid's bow mouth with full lips and faultless peaches and cream skin. She looked at him questioningly through amazing green eyes and tossed her curly auburn hair. He decided that she must be about 25 years old. Rebecca wore a two piece lavender dress without one of those silly bustles that seemed to be the fashion. Finally Rebecca asked, "Is something wrong, Mr. Larabee?"

Chris shook his head. Rebecca thought he was saying, "No," but Chris was actually just trying to clear his wits. He took Rebecca's arm and led her out of the hotel and across the street. Chris pushed open one of the swinging doors and preceded Rebecca into the saloon. Immediate comments like, "Thought ya got lost," and "Did ya haft ta roll them cheroots yerself?" and "We were gonna form a search party!" stopped as soon as Rebecca followed him into the saloon.

Six pairs of eyes surveyed the stunning woman Chris was tugging across the room. He plopped Rebecca unceremoniously into a chair next to Vin. None of them missed the wince as her bottom met the chair seat. "Boys, this here's Becky Cole," he said as he seated himself on the other side of Rebecca. Chris made the introductions and each man nodded. Rebecca said, "I'm pleased to meet all of you. But it's Rebecca or Becca; NEVER Becky," she emphasized as she looked defiantly at Chris. Chris had Rebecca tell her story to the other six. He wanted to see if she was going to make any changes in the retelling, but it remained consistent.

"When did you get into town, Li'l Darlin?" asked Buck. "I know I would have remembered seeing you."

"I arrived rather late last evening," said Rebecca.

"How did you get here," asked Josiah, "Not by stage?"

"I have a buggy," answered Rebecca.

"When did ya see Chris an' me together?" asked Vin.

"Last evening, shortly after I arrived" replied Rebecca.

Frankly, they were all getting a little fed up with the terse answers. She was definitely hiding something. Chris leaned over and spoke softly but menacingly in her ear, "You either begin filling in the particulars, or I'll put you across my knee here and now until you do." Rebecca swallowed hard and began to clarify the details for the seven.

After Tyler Lance was cleared of murdering her uncle and was allowed to leave San Francisco, Rebecca hired Private Agents to locate him. Lance had some kind of land deals with the railroad, and traveled east to Colorado. His last reported location was in Eagle Bend and Rebecca saw him there yesterday morning. The newspaper carried stories about the gunfighters in Four Corners and Rebecca thought at least one of the seven would fit her needs. She arrived in Four Corners as quietly as possible around nine last night and left her buggy and horse in the Livery. She hid in one of the stalls when Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee entered. She overheard them talking; that's when she decided that Mr. Larabee seemed the more ruthless of the two.

She startled when she heard herself say that, and it brought laughs from six of the seven.

She said that she stayed in the shadows and walked to the hotel. There's always a desk clerk on duty, so it was easy to check in, even at the late hour. The clerk was more than happy to answer all of Rebecca's questions regarding the seven, including the locations of their rooms. This morning she changed into the boy's clothing, crept out her window, and watched the boarding house until Chris left. Then she climbed in his window. They knew the rest.

"My dear Miss Cole," began Ezra, "Contrary to the fictitious and prevaricating exploits reported in the tabloids of Eagle Bend, my compatriots and I are assuredly not the dastardly villains reputed by the presses."

Rebecca stared at Ezra, stunned by his language! "What he means...," said Josiah...

"I understand English perfectly, Mr. Sanchez," snapped Rebecca, "I'm only surprised that one of you can…" Rebecca thought it best not to finish her sentence.

"Better watch it, Becky," smiled Vin, "Or the Preacher'll go Old Testament on ya!"

"It's Rebecca!" she reminded him. She thought for a second, then added, "I'll pay you – one, any or all of you. Name your price." Rebecca looked from man to man.

Now that got Ezra's attention, but before he could respond, Nathan snarled, "We ain't mercenaries. We don't kill for money!"

Rebecca looked around the table at the faces of the seven. Either they didn't believe she could afford to pay, or they were afraid, or they were lazy, worthless scoundrels! Rebecca suspected the last. She snapped, "Never mind. I'm going to do what I planned in the beginning. I'm going to take care of it myself! And if you ever put your hands on me again," she said turning to Chris, "I'll… I'll…I'll shoot you!" Rebecca punctuated her last sentence by poking her forefinger several times into Chris' chest. "Now please excuse me; I'm going back to Eagle Bend!"

The seven shook their heads and laughed. Rebecca certainly had no idea with whom she was dealing.

Rebecca pushed her chair back and stood abruptly to leave. Chris and Vin simultaneously each grabbed an arm of Rebecca's chair and slid it back to the table. "You can't keep me here," stated Rebecca as she was forced back into the chair.

"We can't have you trying to shoot Lance. Sheriff!" ordered Chris, "Lock her up!" J.D. looked puzzled; Chris had to be joking.

"You can't be serious," shouted Rebecca! "What are the charges?"

"For starters," said Chris, "There's assault, breaking and entering, theft…"

"Don't worry, Li'l Darlin," interrupted Buck, "If it was Chris' room, it was only petty theft." More smiles around the table.

"I didn't steal anything!" snapped Rebecca.

"You conveniently forgot about this," said Chris as he placed Lance's pocket watch on the table. "Sheriff Dunne, Mr. Wilmington, lock up the prisoner," ordered Chris. "Watch out for her elbows; and she kicks, too," he added a little too late. J.D. was hopping on one foot rubbing his shin, while Buck was fending off an assault until he just tossed Rebecca over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming from the saloon.

The remaining five looked at one another. Josiah was the first to speak. "Brothers, that's one beautiful woman, but she has a hatred burning in her soul. It's going to consume her and that would truly be a shame. I personally would like to know more about this Tyler Lance."

Vin thought a while, and then spoke, "I like her. She's not tellin' the whole story, but I know how that is. I think I'd like ta help her, 'sides, she doesn't think I'm as ruthless as Cowboy here," he added with a smile.

Ezra suggested, "I, myself, would be disposed to investigate our Mr. Tyler Lance. It appears his gratification in the fine art of gaming is within my aegis."

Nathan looked at the others. "You know I'll never turn away from someone in need, but I'm not a killer and I don't appreciate being accused of it! I'd like a little more information before I commit my own self."

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's not thinking none too clearly right now. I'm convinced she'd shoot Lance herself if she had half the chance, then she'd end up dead or hauled off to some jail."

Chris scrubbed his face with both hands, then he said, "Ezra, why don't you and Vin go to Eagle Bend and find out what you can about Tyler Lance. Josiah, you better go with them and keep them out of trouble – remember the last time the kids forgot to play nice! While you're there, see if you can get any information on Rebecca or her uncle. I'll try to keep her here."

Buck walked in as the three were leaving. "We're heading for Eagle Bend," they told him.

"Lucky Bastards!" he mumbled as he sat at the table with Nathan and Chris. "Now you guys know I love women: short, tall, skinny, even a little hefty 'cuz there's just more to love, spirited is good 'cuz there's hot blood runnin' in those veins, but that li'l wildcat was seriously threatenin' to destroy my chances of ever fatherin' children! It's not a good idea leavin' J.D. alone with her because, frankly, I think she scares the kid!

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

"Sheriff Dunne, excuse me! Sheriff Dunne!" called Rebecca. When J.D. looked through the doorway, Rebecca said, "I need assistance, please."

"I ain't even supposed to be talkin' to you, Miss Becky, so you just sit back down and be quiet," grumbled J.D.

"No, please, Sheriff! I need to use the facilities," whined Rebecca. When J.D. looked blank, she said, "The necessary?" Still no recognition from J.D. "The outhouse, for Heaven's sake!" yelled Rebecca.

J.D. shook his head and said, "Nope, you have to wait for someone else to come back."

"But I have to go now," Rebecca said as innocently as she could muster.

"Look," J.D. said, "Chris said to lock you up. If I'm scared of anyone, it's Chris Larabee, and you should be, too. We all saw the look on your face when Chris sat you down in the chair." J.D. looked smug as he said, "Chris tanned you good! And he'll do it again if you give me any trouble."

Rebecca sat on the bunk, folded her arms and mumbled, "Go to hell."

"You say that to Chris and he'll wash your mouth out with soap," laughed J.D.

Feeling superior, J.D. sat down and propped his feet up on his desk. Suddenly the door burst open and Chris strode in. J.D. was so startled that he fell over backward and scrambled to get to his feet. "She doin' okay?" asked Chris.

"Um, yeah," said J.D., "She's doin' okay. She wanted to use the privy, but I told her to wait."

Chris stuck his head around the corner and called to Rebecca, "Need to visit the outhouse?"

"No," moaned Rebecca standing up, "How long are you going to keep me in here?"

"Til you give me your word that you won't leave town," said Chris pleasantly. "The choice is yours." Rebecca sat back down on the bunk and stared at the floor. Chris walked back out to the office. "That woman is the stubbornest little …" Chris shook his head in exasperation as he looked at J.D. "Ya did good, kid."

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Vin, Ezra, and Josiah rode along in comfortable silence. The sky was full of overstuffed clouds and broad patches of blue; a gentle breeze began to dry the ground after the rain. This was the short time of equilibrium between mud and trail dust.

Vin inhaled the clean open-air smell. He had enough of the town and needed a break. Becky brought up old feelings, things tucked away but that still managed to surface occasionally. Pain, loss, death. He can handle those feelings more easily now. Now that he has friends, actually brothers, to share the burden. He feels comfortable with all of them, and they with him. He remembered the first poem Mary published in the newspaper; he was braced for the barbs and snickers that never happened. He was allowed to feel deeply and see imaginatively. A poem was forming in his soul…

Ezra contemplated Rebecca's comment concerning one of her uncle's hotels. He imagined attaining a San Francisco hotel in a game of chance. It would be a major improvement in clientele and decorum. Of course his mother would expect permanent residence without compensation. He continued shuffling his cards and daydreaming of chandeliers and velvet…

Josiah looked up from his Bible as he entered a patch of sun. He squinted up at the sky and watched an eagle soar. It was a good omen. Rebecca triggered memories of unhappier times. He experienced the same burning, all-consuming hatred that encompassed body and soul. He wasn't finished with his penance, but he was no longer obsessed by it. If he could support or lift the spirits of his brothers, his life was good. He smiled as he thought of Rebecca. If she wasn't quite so young, he could facilitate her penance…

They arrived in Eagle Bend later that day. The three rode in separately. Ezra and Josiah secured rooms in different hotels; Ezra in the Carlton Grand, Josiah in the Acme. Vin arranged a room in the back of the Livery. Ezra scrutinized the gaming tables to observe Tyler Lance in action. Vin remained in the shadows listening and watching Lance's men. Josiah talked – but only enough to encourage people to drop their guards – then he listened.

The three met midmorning two days hence to journey back to Four Corners. Unlike the previous ride in silence, this time they shared their observations. They pooled their information and all drew the identical conclusion that Chris was going to be pissed!

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Rebecca was having second thoughts about these gunmen; even the one she thought was ruthless. Chris brought her lunch tray with a sprig of dried flowers tucked next to her plate; Nathan brought a shawl so she wouldn't catch a chill; Buck brought her a cup of tea and piece of pie. The tea was delicious, but she didn't really want the pie, so Buck ate it for her. J.D. brought her a newspaper to occupy her time. He also succeeded in giving her another idea to exact her revenge on Tyler Lance.

Rebecca was released from her cell the same day she was incarcerated. She fell asleep mid afternoon. J.D. heard her talking, and tentatively investigated. Rebecca was having a terrible dream. He called to her several times before she responded, and when she finally did, she startled as she tried to rise and tangled in the blanket draped over her. Before J.D. could open the cell door, Rebecca fell to the floor injuring her wrist. She insisted that it was fine, but J.D. thought it should be checked. Besides, Nathan was as bored as everyone else.

"I need your word that you won't run away," J.D. said firmly as he looked Rebecca straight in the eye. She sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked away. "Aw come on, Becky," J.D. whined, "A lady like you doesn't belong in jail. There's at least someone to talk to in the saloon, or even the restaurant! Come on, Becky, just say it."

Staring at the floor, Rebecca whispered, "I give you my word that I'll stay in town." After a short pause she added, "And it's Rebecca or Becca, NEVER Becky!"

"Okay, Becca, let's go find Nathan," smiled J.D. He couldn't help it; he liked her. He knew the recent loss of a loved one, at least it seemed recent. Six brothers don't make up for the death of his mother, but they sure make it easier to tolerate. In fact, J.D. never realized how much he could tolerate until he met the other six…

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

"Please don't fuss, it's not broken," protested Rebecca. Seeing the doubtful expression on Nathan's face she added, "I've had breaks before, it's just a sprain!" Nathan examined her wrist and wrapped it for support, muttering all the while about "knowing everything about doctoring but not being able to keep her own tail end out of trouble!" Then Rebecca made the impertinent mistake of asking Nathan what she owed him! J.D. stood back and chuckled as both Nathan and Rebecca argued, usually simultaneously, that even though Nathan was just a healer, he was as skilled as a doctor and deserved just compensation. Rebecca won the argument as she slapped 50 cents on the table and said, "That's what Dr. Thompson in Eagle Bend charges, and he's not half as good as you!" Then she gave J.D. a signal to exit while she was still ahead! They both hurried down the steps laughing as if they were part of some grand conspiracy.

Nathan shook his head. He wanted more information about her? He felt that the brief encounter answered his questions. She didn't withdraw from his touch; she looked him in the eye; she recognized his medical skill; she showed him respect. Rebecca could count on Nathan.

J. D. and Rebecca practically ran into the saloon. Chris and Buck jumped to their feet ready to grapple with Rebecca and protect J.D. from her assault. J. D. pulled out a chair for Rebecca, and he positioned himself across from her. Chris and Buck just looked at each other; they ordered milk for J.D. and lemonade for Rebecca. "What happened to her wrist?" Chris growled at J.D.

"I'm right here and perfectly capable of answering," said Rebecca snidely. Chris didn't say a word, just intensified his glare at Rebecca. "I fell asleep. When I awoke, I was confused. I tangled in the blanket – which someone threw over me – and fell to the floor. Nathan checked it and it's just a sprain."

Buck was immediately at Rebecca's side taking her wrist and offering to kiss it and make it better. She looked deeply into his eyes, and for a split second, he felt as if she were peering straight into his soul. She smiled warmly at him. "Strange," said Rebecca, "You didn't make that offer earlier this morning when Mr. Larabee caused an injury to another part of my person."

Buck smiled his most engaging smile while still holding her hand. Joggling his eyebrows, he asked, "Miss Rebecca, is that an invitation?"

"In your dreams, Mr. Wilmington, in your dreams!" laughed Rebecca. "If you gentlemen – and I use the term loosely after the blatant proposition I just received – will excuse me, I'm going to check out The Clarion office." Rebecca drank the rest of her lemonade and winked at Buck as he looked heartbroken at her hasty exit.

Chris looked at J.D. "Is it safe?" he wanted to know.

"No," answered J.D., "Nothing's safe as long as she's runnin' around on the loose; but if you're askin' me if she's gonna run away, no, she gave me her word that she wouldn't. I trust her."

Buck watched Rebecca walk out the door. She accepted his good-natured flirting and flirted right back. Rebecca knew it was in fun and that it was Buck's way. Unlike Maude, Rebecca either didn't know Buck's lineage, or didn't regard it as important. He had the feeling that if her uncle owned at least one hotel in San Francisco, Rebecca had far more wealth and social status than Maude. It pleased him that she regarded him as a significant individual.

Chris drank his beer, hoping that Rebecca would keep her word for J.D.'s sake. The kid didn't need another reminder that he was young and sometimes naïve. Rebecca was willing to sacrifice everything to get the man who killed her uncle – her family. The words suddenly hit home. He wanted to disregard the parallel with his own situation regarding the loss of Sarah and Adam, but it was so damn obvious. He understood her obsession, but he could not allow her indulgence to cost her life. Shit, he wanted to convince himself that his circumstances were different…

Rebecca introduced herself to Mary Travis. As a newspaper reporter, Mary was interested in Rebecca's tale. Unfortunately, Rebecca was manipulating the reporter and the story for her revenge. Mary and Rebecca conversed comfortably. Since Billy was visiting his grandparents, they decided to have supper together at the hotel restaurant. Mary explained that the seven peace keepers were good men; her news articles made Four Corners and the seven sound perilous to keep the dangerous element away. Rebecca was beginning to draw that same conclusion before Mary's confession.

The days passed quickly. If Rebecca's circumstances were different, she might consider life in Four Corners.

Vin, Ezra, and Josiah rode into Four Corners around midnight. They curried and fed their horses before going to their quarters. The next morning was soon enough to give Chris the bad news.

Rebecca was dressed and just finishing her hair when there was a deafening knock at the door. She threw the door open questioning the dire emergency that required such immediate attention! It was Chris and he was seething. "Come down to the saloon, now," said Chris through clenched teeth. Rebecca knew the three had returned from Eagle Bend and she had better not taunt Chris by requesting breakfast or coffee, considering his mood. She followed him without delay or argument.

The other six were already seated, coffee cups in hand, when Chris and Rebecca sat down. Inez immediately brought Rebecca a cup of coffee and gave her a look of encouragement. She and Inez talked incessantly in the past couple of days. They became fast friends.

Chris nodded for Josiah to begin. "We pieced together this story from servants and Lance's employees – invisible people – who learn by listening," said Josiah in his storyteller mode. "There was once a young girl who lived in Philadelphia with her parents. Her father and his two brothers were excellent businessmen and amassed a small fortune. The brothers decided to split their profits evenly and start their own ventures in different parts of the country. Richard, her father, remained in Philadelphia, Michael moved to San Francisco, and John moved to Boston. All three continued to prosper."

"Her parents totally indulged the young girl. Richard never spanked his daughter, though spankings were certainly warranted!" Josiah looked directly at Rebecca with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca glared back at him. Josiah continued, "Richard punished her by assigning work usually accomplished by servants. This increased her sensitivity to the plight of the working class, taught her basic life skills, and formed friendships across class lines. Their household became the favored workplace, and earned fidelity and affection from the servants. Richard and his wife were killed in a carriage accident when the girl was fifteen. She initially went to live with her two maiden aunts, her mother's sisters, but they feared they would be committed to an asylum if they had to endure her shenanigans. The girl was sent to live with her Uncle Michael in San Francisco, a widower. Several of the household servants went to San Francisco with her to help ease her transition, and simply because they cared about the well-being of the young girl. It was rocky at first, but the girl and her uncle formed a strong bond."

"Tyler Lance worked for her uncle and rose quickly to positions of authority. He was handsome, debonair, and socially adept. He swept the girl off her feet; they were married when she was twenty years old and he was thirty. Tyler Lance had a dark side completely hidden from the girl and her uncle. He was domineering, cruel, and sadistic."

Rebecca closed her eyes and steeled herself for the words she knew would follow. "Lance let her know on her wedding night that she would never disrespect him, never disobey him, and never refuse his physical desires. To emphasize the fact, he broke two of her ribs pinning her down with his knee. If she dared to complain to her uncle, Lance threatened to kill him. The young woman did her best to erect a façade, but she suffered a living hell. Then came the night of the poker game - her uncle was killed - she had nothing else to lose. She refused his physical demands, she threatened to divorce him, and she was going to make his depravity public. In his rage, he threw her off their bedroom balcony. The young woman landed on the patio below; it was a miracle she wasn't killed. She suffered a broken arm, a head injury, a broken leg, but worst of all, she lost the child she was carrying. Her internal injuries prevented her from ever having another child."

By this time, Rebecca hid her face in her arms and was openly sobbing. Buck leapt to his feet and growled, "I'll kill him myself. He doesn't deserve to live!" Chris stopped his rant by simply stating through clenched jaws, with a venom seldom heard, "You're after me." The others sat in shock reaching out hands to comfort her, unable to speak, lumps in their throats.

Josiah's voice broke as he continued, "It was months before Rebecca regained her health. Some felt the only thing keeping her alive was her hatred for Tyler Lance and the revenge she would exact. Lance left San Francisco as soon as he was cleared of the shooting of Michael Cole. He explained Rebecca's fall from the balcony as a suicide attempt after learning of her uncle's death."

"Lance stole the deed to the hotel and used it as collateral to buy land. He and his henchmen paid pennies on the dollar for land needed by the railroad. They offered the landowners a deal they couldn't refuse; if they tried, they were murdered. He became wealthy on the blood of others."

Finally J.D. couldn't contain himself any longer and blurted out, "But Becca, why didn't you notify the authorities or your clergy? Somebody would help you! People wouldn't let…"

Buck interrupted J.D. with a silent warning to shut up, and to Rebecca he said, "You'll have to pardon J.D. Rebecca, sometimes the kid's mouth works before his brain."

"You think I just accepted it?" Rebecca asked J.D. incredulously. She wiped her cheeks with both hands. "I was warned to keep a civil tongue while the 'Rule of Thumb' was explained to me by the local constabulary! My parish priests all gave me an identical lecture on 'a wife's duty to her husband' and that's one of the reasons I seethe every time I talk to Josiah!"

"One of the reasons?" mumbled Josiah.

Rebecca continued, "One of the servants tried to help me and she was murdered! Another servant tried and he was beaten to within an inch of his life! I could not be responsible for anyone else's death, especially my uncle's, but I couldn't seem to fight Tyler. He refused to give me a divorce, so I went back to my maiden name after he left San Francisco."

Chris looked at the faces of the others. "Are we all in this?" he questioned. Nods and definitive words of agreement from the other six.

Rebecca was about to argue against their involvement; these were not the malevolent men she thought, when Mary came bursting into the saloon holding a stack of newspapers and proudly handed one to Rebecca. Chris read the headline over her shoulder, "INDICTMENT IMMENENT IN SAN FRANCISCO MURDER." He looked incredulously from Mary to Rebecca and back to Mary. "The article gets better," bubbled Mary unaware of the events that just transpired, "Rebecca is never actually named, but anyone involved would recognize her and know that she's here in Four Corners." Mary looked at their faces in confusion. "What?" she asked in bewilderment.

Chris was about to embark on an angry tirade when Rebecca interrupted with, "I did it. It was my idea, Mary didn't understand the circumstances."

"WHAT?" shouted Mary louder this time.

"I'm sorry, Mary," Rebecca began, but she was cut short by Chris' angry words. "Rebecca just set herself up as a target for Tyler Lance. Nice reporting, Mary," said Chris sarcastically. Mary looked bewildered and betrayed. "These papers on the morning stage to Eagle Bend?" demanded Chris. Mary nodded her head. "We'll get set up for tonight and won't drop our guards 'til it's over," Chris said resolutely.

That night, Vin sat in the shadows across from the hotel; he watched the door for any sign of movement. Buck was stationed at the rear of the hotel with a good view of Rebecca's window. As he waited, he saw a faint movement in the shadows. Buck moved forward to investigate and was hit from behind and left unconscious in the dirt.

Rebecca knew the men were guarding her but she still slept fitfully; she was sure she couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes. She turned to look at the clock again when a heavy hand covered her mouth and a body was on top of hers, pinning her down. Rebecca looked into the eyes of everything evil.

"Well, my sweet little Becky," snickered Tyler Lance, "How considerate of you to wait for me in bed." He ran one of his hands lasciviously over her body while keeping her mouth covered. "Come on, Becky, fight me," taunted Lance. Rebecca started to struggle and he punched her knocking the wind out of her. As she lifted her head to gasp for breath, he backhanded her, causing a trickle of blood from her mouth and nose. Lance previously exercised control over Rebecca and he had to re-establish his command. Rebecca went limp; she began to plead with Lance not to hurt her. He smiled wickedly and whispered, "But that won't be any fun, Becky!"

Nathan brought coffee to Vin to help ward off the chill, and then went around to the back with a cup for Buck only to find him face down on the ground. He rolled Buck onto his side and checked for a pulse. It was good and strong. Nathan covered him with his jacket to keep him warm until he could return and then ran back to Vin. "Buck's down!" Nathan called as loudly as he dared, "I'll get Chris!"

"I'm already here," Chris growled and the three ran toward the hotel. Before they even made it through the door, a gunshot rang out. It came from one of the guest rooms upstairs. Chris was up the stairs first and kicked in Rebecca's door. Nathan lit the lamp, and they all surveyed the scene. Rebecca was sobbing on the floor by the bed. Her face was bruised and bloody. She held a pistol shaking in her hands, still aimed at Tyler Lance. Lance was on his back on the floor; he was gasping for breath and a bright red stain was forming on the front of his shirt.

Nathan knelt by Rebecca and took the gun from her hands. "I'm alright," she said between sobs. Nathan ignored Lance and went outside to tend to Buck. Josiah, Ezra and J.D. met him on the stairs for a very brief explanation. Josiah and Ezra ran up the stairs. J.D. accompanied Nathan to help Buck.

Josiah knelt next to Rebecca and put his arms around her shuddering body and she threw herself at him. Rebecca wept into his chest as if the floodgates had been opened. Josiah sat on the floor, leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around her hoping she could take solace from his strength. He crooned in her ear offering comfort in his voice. While Rebecca's back was turned, Chris and Vin removed Tyler Lance's body.

Josiah sat on the floor rocking Rebecca for more than 30 minutes before Nathan finally insisted that he check Rebecca's injuries. Josiah's shirt was wet from her tears and streaked with her blood. Buck had regained consciousness and was resolute in his decision to see Rebecca before going to the clinic for stitches. He sat on the top step of the staircase while the others milled about in the corridor waiting for the details of the shooting. Josiah walked into the hall and closed the door behind him as Nathan examined Rebecca. He could offer no information except for the bruises on her face. Josiah knelt behind Buck and offered him words of encouragement; it really wasn't Buck's fault.

Finally the door opened and Nathan motioned for them all to enter. Rebecca was in bed, propped up on pillows. She had a split lip, a mean-looking bruise on her cheek, and a bruised bump on her forehead. Nathan said she had broken ribs and fist-sized bruises all over her body. He needed to take Buck to the clinic and get Rebecca some Laudanum, but no one would move until they heard Rebecca's story. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed putting cold towels on Rebecca's face and summarized for her.

"Lance held his hand over Rebecca's mouth and held her on the bed with his body. He wanted her to fight him so's he could beat her. She stopped fightin' and began to beg for mercy. Lance thought he finally broke her and let her go. When he stood up, Rebecca reached for the gun she hid under the mattress and shot him. She's hurt bad; if she didn't shoot him, he would'a killed her. I'll swear to it in court, if need be." Nathan looked up at Buck with impatience, "Now will you come to the clinic to get them stitches… and will somebody get this little lady some medicine?"

Nathan stood and Josiah took his place on the edge of the bed. Nathan led Buck, J.D. and Ezra to the clinic. Chris and Vin left to search the town for any of Lance's men.

"Josiah…" whispered Rebecca. "Hush," insisted Josiah, "Don't talk. Your lip's stopped bleeding; don't re-open it." Rebecca nodded and whispered, "Thank you." Josiah heard footsteps in the hall and opened the door for Ezra. He had a glass with two drops of liquid on the bottom. To that, Ezra added a generous amount of liquor from his flask. He took a swallow from the flask before offering it to Josiah, who also took a swallow. Before passing the glass to Rebecca, Ezra removed a small glass tube from a handkerchief in his pocket, placed it in the glass like a drinking straw, and gave it to Rebecca. She carefully sipped the drink and watched the two carry a large upholstered chair and place it strategically in the corner of her room. They carried another to the end of the hallway. Josiah was spending the rest of the night in Rebecca's room. Ezra would keep watch at the end of the hall. "You may slumber serenely, Miss Rebecca," assured Ezra, "We shall shield you from all that is perilous. Good night." Ezra kissed her hand and left. Josiah locked the door behind Ezra.

Josiah lowered Rebecca's pillows so she could lie down. She was already drowsy from the Laudanum. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep. How could a man hurt a woman like that? How could a man hurt a child? He felt similar abuse in his life, and decided that Rebecca must be stronger than he. She stopped being the victim and confronted her abuser head-on. Rebecca mentioned that the priests' lectures were one of the reasons she seethed when she talked to Josiah. He wondered about the other reasons. Josiah remembered how Rebecca felt in his arms as they sat on the floor; she seemed so diminutive and fragile. He could feel her form through the thin cotton of her nightdress as he rocked her. He felt desire for this woman stir in him. He had to stop thinking of her in that way! She was too young for him! He was too old and worn out.

Josiah dozed in the chair, but the slightest sounds woke him. He decided that he failed Rebecca by allowing Tyler Lance to terrorize and molest her. Josiah vowed that no one would harm Rebecca in Four Corners again.

The next few days were a blur for Rebecca; Nathan gave her just enough Laudanum to keep her groggy and in bed. He insisted that she needed her rest to help her mend. One of the seven was always at her side, usually Josiah, but the others took a turn to allow him a respite. Mary, Inez, Nettie and Casey sat with her at times, and helped her with "woman" things, as Nathan liked to call them. Tyler Lance's men left town as soon as they learned of his death. Men like Lance never earned loyalty; men worked for him simply for compensation. J.D., Vin and Chris went to Eagle Bend to search for Lance's men there, but they were gone. They ran off without paying their bills. The hotel management confiscated the contents of Lance's room, and it seems that he had more than enough in cash alone to cover all the expenses. The remainder of the money was turned over to Sheriff Dunne for Lance's widow.

It was a week before Rebecca could eat comfortably and she became even more frail and thin during that time. Josiah read to her; William Shakespeare and the Psalms were her favorites. Rebecca thought that Josiah put extra emphasis into "The Taming of the Shrew!"

Nathan was at his wits' end, "Josiah, talk to that li'l lady! She's got to stop mopin' and start eatin'!" Nathan was right. Josiah had to bury his own needs and focus on Rebecca. He rather enjoyed the comfortable bond they established and he loathed to change to the authoritarian position needed to argue with Rebecca. But he loved her, and Rebecca's welfare was the priority.

"Rebecca, you're going to sit there until that plate is clean," rumbled Josiah after his cajoling and pleading were ignored. "Nathan says you have to start eating!" Rebecca pushed her chair back hastily and stood as she turned to glower at Josiah. "I am not a child and you will stop talking to me as if …" Rebecca's voice became louder until she drew a breath too deeply and she felt the stab in her side; those damn broken ribs! She doubled up and reached for the arm of the chair. Josiah was at her side immediately lowering her to a seated position. He knelt next to her as she waited for the pain to pass. Rebecca watched Josiah; his face reflected the ache that Rebecca experienced. When she was able, she whispered, "I thought you would be happy that I can't shout at you!" His only reply was to take her hand and kiss it.

Judge Travis scheduled Rebecca's hearing for the next day. Although it was just a formality, it was no doubt, going to dredge up pain for Rebecca. She was already depressed; everyone hoped that the hearing would provide closure and Rebecca could begin living again – without fear, trepidation, or Tyler Lance!

Rebecca dressed in a navy blue travel suit; the looser-fitting jacket disguised her lack of a corset, and added a little fullness to her shrinking frame. The bruises on her face began to fade to a mottled yellow-blue and made her look even more gaunt. Her eyes lost their spark and she seemed to be always on the verge of tears. Josiah escorted Rebecca to the sheriff's office. This was just an informal hearing, closed to the public. Rebecca looked at the kind, encouraging faces: Josiah, at her side as always, serving as her counsel; Chris, ready to argue her case with the Judge if necessary; J.D., smiling but his knee moving up and down with lightning speed; Buck, looking more serious than Rebecca had ever seen; Nathan, confident in the testimony he would give, Ezra, searching for loopholes, a con, anything to help Rebecca if the Judge did not rule in her favor; Vin, uncomfortable with the proceedings, but presenting Rebecca with a small, smooth pebble, "A worry stone," he whispered.

Buck was sworn-in first. He gave his narrative up to the time he was rendered unconscious. Nathan was the next witness. He described finding Buck and proceeding to Rebecca's room. Nathan described her state of mind. He detailed Rebecca's injuries and gave his trained opinion that Tyler Lance would have killed Rebecca that night. Chris described Lance's single gunshot wound, fired at close range. Then Rebecca was called. Before she had the opportunity to speak, a man rushed into the office and said, "Your Honor! I object to the continuation of these proceedings until I can confer with my client!" The man was tall, slim and impeccably dressed. He had reddish brown hair, hazel eyes and appeared to be about 30 years old. He approached Judge Travis and presented his card, "Jonathan R. Kinsley, Esq., Law Firm of Beckett, Cole, and Kinsley, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Jonathan Kinsley immediately turned and knelt next to Rebecca. "Oh, Jonathan!" Rebecca exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "My dearest Becca," Jonathan said as he gently touched her face and held her hands. Josiah looked as if he had been hit by a brick!

Judge Travis was going to postpone the hearing, but Rebecca was adamant that they continue. Nothing would alter the facts; nothing would change the truth. Rebecca told Judge Travis the same story she told to Chris, and then to the other six, but the Judge asked, "Then you brought Tyler Lance to Four Corners to shoot him? Remember, Miss Cole, you are under oath."

Rebecca reached for Josiah's hand; he was only half listening ever since he heard, "My dearest Becca." She held Josiah's hand and tried to keep her voice steady, "I wanted to kill Tyler Lance, I admit that, but I actually believed that he would kill me, instead. I prayed that the seven peacekeepers would bring him to justice after my murder."

"You were willing to risk your life to see that Tyler Lance was hanged?" asked Judge Travis incredulously.

"Tyler was evil – malevolent – depraved! I don't know how many deaths he caused. He had to be stopped – one way or the other," replied Rebecca, but this time, her voice broke and a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

The Judge took no time to deliberate. He apologized that the law did not protect Rebecca, but contributed to her pain. He ruled that Rebecca shot Tyler Lance in self defense. The matter was closed. He hoped that Rebecca could put this terrible episode behind her; she obviously had friends in Four Corners willing to help. She should take advantage of that help.

Josiah congratulated Rebecca, as did the rest of the seven. Rebecca introduced her favorite cousin and solicitor, Jonathan Kinsley. He shook hands all around. They all went to the saloon to celebrate as guests of Jonathan. Rebecca's mood was lightened. Josiah hoped it was the Judge's ruling, but he feared it was Jonathan. Jonathan ordered food and drinks for his guests. Like Rebecca, he seemed satisfied with their simple provisions. Jonathan excused himself and took Rebecca to a small table away from the others. They sat close and spoke intimately. Rebecca actually smiled; at times she even blushed! Josiah detested watching them, but he couldn't avert his eyes or his attention. Eventually, Jonathan and Rebecca rejoined the others. Rebecca seemed different; she began eating and drinking, laughing at J.D.'s ridiculous jokes. Nathan watched her. When he saw the exhaustion on her face, he approached Jonathan and strongly suggested that Rebecca rest. Jonathan and Rebecca took their leave; he escorted her to the hotel.

As Josiah sat feeling abandoned and wretched, Jonathan returned. He approached Josiah and asked to speak privately. They sat at the same small table as Rebecca and Jonathan had previously. "Josiah, I care very deeply about Rebecca and I need to assist her in making arrangements for her immediate future. May I inquire as to your intentions toward Rebecca?"

Josiah was not often speechless, but he found himself at a loss for words! Jonathan quelled a chuckle and said, "Let me expound on that; I would prefer Rebecca not travel until she regains her health. Winter is quickly approaching with the travel restrictions inherent in severe weather. I would like to see Rebecca settled here in Four Corners until, at least, late spring. You and your fellow peace keepers seem to have exhibited a certain warmth toward Rebecca. Would it be an extreme imposition to ask the seven of you, especially you, Josiah, to continue to assist Rebecca if she remained in Four Corners?"

"We are very fond of Rebecca, and I can't think of anyone who would not welcome her presence to brighten the winter doldrums, but I'm not sure that I am the one Rebecca would ask for assistance," Josiah stated haltingly.

Jonathan didn't even try to still his laugh as he said, "Josiah, knowing Rebecca the way I do, you would be the last person I suspected - you're much too large, a preacher, and Rebecca claims you are patronizing and able to maintain your composure when she is totally infuriated! Conversely, you and Rebecca have an inexplicable bond. She reached for you in the courtroom when her testimony was grueling, and you responded. Neither one of you realizes your feelings toward the other, nor will admit to them! This time may be beneficial for both of you. May I rely on you to monitor her occasionally, to wire me if she encounters difficulty? That's really all I ask."

"Have you spoken to Rebecca about this?" queried Josiah. Jonathan nodded with a knowing grin. "I would be proud to take responsibility for Rebecca," Josiah told Jonathan as he shook his hand. "It should be an interesting winter!"

"Thank you, Josiah," sighed Jonathan. "Now I have arrangements to make! If you will excuse me?" Jonathan walked over to Inez and paid her well. Then he left the saloon.

Jonathan met with Frank Winston at the bank. Mr. Winston showed Jonathan several empty buildings. One was perfect; it even had a fairly modern water closet! He paid the first three months rent in advance and arranged to have the living quarters cleaned and painted. Jonathan opened a bank account in Rebecca's name with a rather sizeable deposit. He sent several telegrams and directed the clerk to deliver the replies to the hotel.

Later that afternoon, Jonathan visited Josiah at the church. Jonathan wanted to invite Josiah to dinner at the restaurant at 6:00 that evening to explain Rebecca's living arrangements. Josiah graciously accepted.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Josiah arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and was surprised to see Rebecca seated with her cousin. Jonathan stood and offered Josiah a chair. He greeted them both and smiled affectionately at Rebecca. As they waited for their meals to be served, Josiah asked, "Are you comfortable with your cousin's request, Rebecca?"

"I should say not!" sputtered Rebecca. "I am very capable of being responsible for myself!"

Jonathan suddenly became very interested in the tablecloth as he said, "Yes, and which of you looks emaciated after recently losing ten pounds and still can't tolerate a corset because of two broken ribs?"

Josiah frowned and replied, "I have never in my life worn a corset." Jonathan and Rebecca both looked at him and burst out laughing! "Now, do you understand, Jonathan?" accused Rebecca. "Josiah does this when I'm angry and he forces me to laugh! It's so damn annoying!"

Jonathan shook his head as he chuckled. He looked at Rebecca sternly. "Josiah makes you laugh and it annoys you – no wonder he spanked you!"

"No," Rebecca immediately corrected, "That was Chris!"

Without missing a beat, Josiah interjected, "I have not have the privilege…yet."

"Josiah," questioned Rebecca, "What do you mean YET!"

Josiah shook his head and said, "Responsibility has its obligations." The discussion was interrupted when the meals were served and Josiah offered the Blessing. He very skillfully changed the topic to Rebecca's living arrangements.

Jonathan explained that he arranged to have Rebecca's winter clothing, her looms and weaving supplies and also provisions for the winter shipped to the vacant building near the end of the street. It has large windows in the front facing a great room perfect for the weaving studio. Shelves lined the walls and a counter made a perfect work table. There was a small sitting room, a large kitchen, a good-sized bedroom, and a water closet fit for a lady! There was a storage room in the back, and a wood shed in the rear. "Frank Winston will have it cleaned and painted and ready for you to move in as soon as your furniture arrives," explained Jonathan to Rebecca. "Knowing you, Rebecca, you will be financially self-sufficient within a month of receiving your looms!"

"I'll have to think of a name for my weaving shop," considered Rebecca, "something memorable, but still enables people to understand the type of shop."

Josiah furrowed his brow as if deep in thought and suggested, "The Weaving Shop?" Then he looked at Rebecca quizzically with raised eyebrows.

Rebecca sat shaking her head and trying not to smile.

Mrs. Davies approached to inquire about their meals and offer a dessert selection. They all praised the delectable meal; Josiah ordered peach pie and Jonathan requested apple. Rebecca just wanted tea. Neither Jonathan nor Josiah said anything, but both realized that Rebecca's appetite was greatly improved. Both exchanged looks of relief.

Jonathan Kinsley stayed in Four Corners for an additional ten days. During that time, Rebecca's clothing, furniture, kitchen supplies, looms and weaving materials were delivered. Frank Winston was true to his word to have the building ready. Chris nearly locked Rebecca in a jail cell to convince her to relax and stop working so hard. Josiah spent most of his free time helping Rebecca unpack crates and assemble looms. She wanted to pay him for his time and labor, but he refused. They compromised on barter. It was a long time since Josiah had a blanket that wrapped around him and reached from his nose to his toes all at the same time. Rebecca could weave that blanket and appreciated the challenge.

After the looms and spinning wheels were assembled, the kitchen stocked, Rebecca's bed assembled and her clothes stored, Josiah became scarce. Rebecca couldn't blame him. Every time he came near her, there was work of some kind to be done.

Rebecca spun a lofty, soft yarn for Josiah's blanket. She enjoyed spinning – the rhythm lent itself to so many of Rebecca's favorite songs. As she spun, Rebecca thought about Josiah and selected colors to dye the yarn. She missed him. She missed his deep baritone; she missed the way he cocked his head when he looked down at her; she missed his toothy grin; she missed his blue eyes. Rebecca remembered how he held her and rocked her the night Tyler beat her. Rebecca felt his hands rubbing her back through her nightgown. Rebecca felt desire for this man and it pained her that he didn't return the longing. Frank Winston invited her to the dance Saturday evening. Rebecca would accept! The last thing she planned to do was to sit at home pining for a man who thought of her as a sister!

Josiah balanced himself between the two benches in the knave of the church. His muscles screamed from the push-ups he completed. Just a few more; he lowered his chest between the benches and pushed up slowly. His muscles began to quiver from the exertion. Josiah sat on one of the benches catching his breath. He wiped the sweat from his face and neck with an old towel. He should have asked Rebecca to weave a few new towels for him, but he was probably asking for too much in the blanket. Rebecca! Just the thought of her stirred desire in him. He longed to kiss her full lips and taste the sweetness he expected of her mouth. Enough! Rebecca thought of him as a cousin.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Josiah patrolled the town on Saturday evening. There was often trouble at the dance – too many men and too few women, girls who flirted with more than one man and men who misunderstood kindness for desire. Then Josiah saw Rebecca dancing with Frank Winston. She was beautiful, as always. The bruises faded and she gained most of her weight back. At least she filled out her dress in all the right places! She looked up into Frank's eyes and smiled as she talked. One of his hands was placed at the small of her back and the other held her hand. He pulled her close to hear her words above the music. Lord, Josiah wished that he were holding her! He forced himself to continue the rounds.

Later that evening, Rebecca and Frank stood outside the shop. Rebecca did not want to invite him in. He was conceited and arrogant and Rebecca had enough of him! She tried to say goodnight, but he expected a kiss. Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her. Rebecca was too shocked to react; she did not return the kiss! "That was rude, Frank," complained Rebecca, "Good night!" Rebecca walked into the shop and closed the door.

Frank Winston smirked to himself as he saw Josiah Sanchez checking doors and windows along the street. Frank was sure Josiah saw them kiss and he gloated.

Rebecca was too angry to sleep. To think she spent so much time on her hair for that ungrateful man! All the pins it took to keep her hair looking neat during the dancing gave Rebecca a headache. She brushed her hair out and plaited it in a long French braid down her back. She removed her bodice and skirt, corset cover, corset and petticoats. She kept on her chemise and pantaloons, and then put on an old bodice and skirt. She decided to repair the ropes on her barn loom. The bodice was tight across her bosom without a corset, so she left the neck of the bodice open, butshe didn't worry because it was too late for callers.

Rebecca stood on the loom bench and supported the harness frame with one hand. She tried to thread the rope through an opening in the frame with her other hand. She almost had it, but just couldn't support the weight of the harness and pull the rope. Rebecca startled when she heard the knock on her door. Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned with her head to call Josiah in. "Josiah," said a very grateful Rebecca, "Please step around the bench next to me and support this harness frame. I need two hands to pull the rope." Josiah slipped under the beam and stood next to Rebecca. He easily lifted the harness with one hand. Rebecca threaded the rope through the opening and pulled.

With Rebecca standing on the bench, her open neckline was at Josiah's eye level. Now Josiah may be a gentleman, but he is a man! He couldn't help staring.

Rebecca put the rope over the hook at the top and checked the security. "Would you please help me with the other frame, too?" pleaded Rebecca. Josiah lifted the second harness frame. Rebecca took a step backward and she stepped too close to the end of the bench. Josiah caught her about the waist with one arm and prevented her from tipping over with the bench. He maintained his arm around her to prevent her from falling. Rebecca pulled the second rope through the opening and over the hook. "Let it down slowly," she said as she observed the length of the two ropes. She rested her arms on Josiah's shoulders and thanked him sincerely for his help. Josiah looked Rebecca in the eye, then lowered his eyes to her neckline and said, "Believe me, it was truly my pleasure!"

Rebecca startled and immediately tried to button her bodice, but it was just too snug, so she jumped off the bench and threw a shawl around her. Rebecca looked at Josiah's grin and shook her head at him. "Did you button up that fast for Frank Winston?" he asked rather sarcastically.

"That's not appropriate, Josiah," rebuked Rebecca, "I don't appreciate it. I was going to invite you for tea."

Josiah followed Rebecca into the kitchen. He noticed the table set for two, the teapot ready, and a fresh tin of cookies on the table. Rebecca had the water ready in no time and the tea steeped. She poured and offered Josiah a cookie. Josiah chewed and thought aloud, "Tea ready for two, a full tin of cookies, Frank Winston doesn't know what he missed."

"Josiah! If you make one more comment about Frank Winston, I'm going to wrestle that cup right out of your hands and show you to the door!" threatened Rebecca.

Josiah tried to hide the huge smile that spread across his face. As Rebecca glared at him, he quickly apologized, "No, Rebecca, it's the image of you trying to wrestle the cup out of my hands that made me smile! Think about it!" Rebecca pictured herself stretched across him, one of his arms around her waist, her arm around his neck. He would be holding the cup above his head. She blushed at the thought and swallowed hard. She looked at Josiah and saw him studying her expression. She averted her eyes and found something interesting in her tea.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Josiah spoke softly, "Rebecca, please answer one question for me?" Rebecca looked at him quizzically. "If the two of you kissed, why didn't Frank come in for tea?" Josiah asked in earnest.

He seemed sincere, so Rebecca wasn't angry. Josiah was probably just being a responsible "guardian" in lieu of her cousin, so she replied honestly, "Frank isn't the kind of person I want to be with. We were parting and he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. It happened so quickly that I didn't have a chance to react. But he kissed me; I did NOT return the kiss, nor did I care to invite him in for tea!

Josiah was staring at her and she shifted uneasily under his intense scrutiny. "Who would you kiss?" he asked quietly.

Before Rebecca had a chance to think, the word just popped out of her mouth, "You." She threw her hand up to her mouth as if to catch the word or prevent its escape, but it was too late! Rebecca watched Josiah wide-eyed as he stood and walked around the table. He slid her chair from the table, grasped Rebecca's upper arms and pulled her gently to her feet. He tipped her chin to look up at him and slowly began to lower his lips… "Wait!" called Rebecca. She hurried to the small step she used to reach the top of the kitchen shelves. Rebecca placed it at Josiah's feet and stepped up on it. Now her face was just a little lower than his. Josiah grinned at her and wrapped his long arms around her. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips, gently at first, against Rebecca's. Rebecca responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Josiah broke the kiss without moving his body or his hands. He looked at Rebecca's face. Eyes shining with desire, cheeks flushed, ragged breathing and parted lips already answered the question he was about to ask, "Are you sure?" Rebecca nodded her head vigorously; she couldn't trust her words. Josiah lifted her into his arms.

Rebecca planned to remain in Four Corners until late spring. She needed daylight to spin and weave; the dark evenings and nights would be his. For the first time in his life, Josiah looked forward to a long, cold winter.


End file.
